<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save One to Save Them All by TheYaoiChick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935634">Save One to Save Them All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick'>TheYaoiChick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, POV Multiple, Unchanged Future (Charmed 1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did it all go so wrong so fast? Everyone is gone. The world is torn to shreds. All started because one brother wanted to save the other. And that's exactly how it's going to end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bianca/Chris Halliwell, Chris Halliwell &amp; Wyatt Halliwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save One to Save Them All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts slow. It starts early. So much so that <em>no one</em> noticed. The very people who were supposed to know him best, never noticed how much he changed.</p>
<p>Or... not changed necessarily. After all, Wyatt had always been a bit more... <em>domineering</em> than the rest of them. Had a need to always be in charge.</p>
<p>Which, understandably, quickly set off a competitive streak. So he always won when they played rock paper scissors on what game they were going to play so they always lost whatever game he picked. Which transfered over well when he eventually wanted to join the soccer team, and quickly became one of their star players.</p>
<p>Always had to be the smartest -- at least in regards to anyone other than Chris, even Wyatt knew he had nothing on Chris's cleverness and memory -- and worked his ass off to remain the top of his class.</p>
<p>Always had to be listened to when it came to demons and the plans on how they were vanquished when their mothers had their hands full -- which really ended up mostly being go to; the school, or home to hide in bedrooms or attics or basements, or to a different relatives house who <em>wasn't</em> being attacked -- and to ultimately stay out of Wyatt's way and let him handle everything.</p>
<p>Worked his ass off in training with his father and the Elders. Both in regards to his powers and with Excalibur. Took time to meditate every day like they told him to, even if he found it to be the most boring thing to ever be invented. Listened to the lectures and the rules and the mollycoddling -- the ever so <em>annoying</em> mollycoddling -- all with little to no protest. At least, not about any of <em>that</em>. The less said about the constant ongoing argument with Leo over his brother the better.</p>
<p>He was always confident that no matter what, he could take care of things on his own and would be more than happy to do it. He would take care of himself. Take care of his brother and cousins. Be the best he could be in everything he could be. Be the child of prophesy that he was <em>born</em> to be. No one could touch him, and the world was maybe not perfect -- because even then, Wyatt had questioned why they should have to hide who they are all because the very people they protect would turn on them if they knew -- but it at least still made <em>sense</em>.</p>
<p>Then... their mom died. And he couldn't save her.</p>
<p>He couldn't summon her afterwards, because the Elders care more about some stupid <em>balance</em> than they do about people feelings and the slight fact that their powers are tied to their emotions so it would have been <em>smart</em> to at least given them a chance to say goodbye before Wyatt destroyed the house in his grief and rage. Hell, he couldn't even vanquish the damn demon who killed her, because he didn't know who it was. He wasn't here, stuck in some stupid training session about his projection power. The only one who <em>had</em> been there was Chris. And after seeing the blank, lifeless expression on his brothers face, he just couldn't bring himself to interrogate him.</p>
<p>He couldn't save <em>her</em>, but he could still protect <em>him.</em> Even if it's only from his own memories.</p>
<p>So instead, he shuts away his anger. Shuts off the pain. Shuts off the need to destroy everything and everyone on this God forsaken planet except for the only two people in this room. Not to be forgotten, but to be dealt with later. When he can plan. When he can make sure he doesn't lose anymore family as collateral.</p>
<p>He takes Chris into his arms, and he <em>plans.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>So when he began to pull away, began to stay in his room for hours on end and only eating what Chris manages to slide through the crack of the door before it's slammed closed into his face, the family assumes it grief. Something he'll get over, given time and space. If it takes too long, they resolve to try and break through then. But for now, they can give him that space.</p>
<p>Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned in months. When Wyatt finally surfaced again, they were so relieved they ignored the changes.</p>
<p>Ignored the change of clothes, as black became about the only thing he ever wore anymore. Ignored how he stopped studying, stopped playing soccer. Ignored the expressionless faces. Ignored how he no longer went 'Up There' for training, how he hasn't so much as <em>mentioned</em> wanting to see Leo. Ignored the snapping and yelling whenever they so much as thought of going on a vanquish - innocent on the line or not. Ignored how he stopped interacting with the family in any way when it wasn't an argument about demons.</p>
<p>Well, stopped interacting with anyone other than Chris. He always talked to Chris. Mostly about how he was doing, if he needed anything, if their father was giving him a hard time and if he needs to ban him from the manor for awhile. Made sure he was eating. Made sure he was sleeping. Made sure he was still in school, and that the idiot kids there weren't giving him a hard time either.</p>
<p>The only time anyone other than Chris <em>did</em> see him that didn't also end in an argument was at meal times. He never missed a single one. So with that, and the fact that he was finally leaving his room, they swept it up as part of his grieving process. That, eventually, he'd work pass it. They just had to give him more time.</p>
<p>So they ignored when he started staying out late with no explanation. They rationalized it away by saying he was with friends, that he was at Piper's grave, that he was just out on a walk to try and get a little distance from the family and the manor and everything that could remind him of what he'd lost.</p>
<p>They ignored the rants about the Elders. After all, they more than understood the pain there. They felt it too. Not letting Wyatt or Leo out of that stupid session to heal Piper, the whole family blamed them for her death. Besides, it's not like their family had ever been the Elders greatest supporters anyway.</p>
<p>They ignored the slightly more heated rants against <em>Leo</em>, though that was done with a touch more reservation. Their desire to defend Leo; who would have come for Piper if he'd been aloud in a heartbeat, if he had only <em>known</em> what was going on, battling with their desire to let Wyatt work out all the negative feelings so that he could move on. In the end, they figured it was a phase. One that once he had finished grieving he would snap out of and realize there was nothing his father could have done. Besides, father issues was hardly something new in their family. It was normal, <em>their</em> normal.</p>
<p>Ignored how everyday his eyes got a little darker. His mood shifted a little more, more swiftly and more intensely - quickly going between ice cold and the flames of hell in the blink of an eye. Ignored how he spent more time going through the book, and ignoring how none of the potion ingredients went missing so he wasn't making vanquishing potions, and there weren't any torn or balled up paper from spells in progress. They rationalize it away that no demon stood a chance in hell against Wyatt's powers so he simply didn't <em>need</em> a potion or spell to vanquish a demon.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the families main setting was set on <em>'ignore'.</em> Rationalize it away. Wyatt is fine. Chris is fine. Leo is fine. They're all <em>fine.</em> So what if Wyatt's not acting the way he did before? So what if Chris had all but become mute with everyone but Wyatt and Victor. So what if Leo had all but disowned himself from the family, including his sons, and had practically told Paige and Phoebe that he couldn't come down to Earth anymore. That the pain was just too much. That he believes in them, that he knows they'll be fine and that they can protect themselves, and he'll still always watch over them even if he would no longer leave the heavens. It was all a phase. They got it. Hell they were hardly acting like themselves either! Once everyone allowed themselves to grieve, once things got back into the rhythm of everyday life, things will go back to normal.</p>
<p>It'll happen slowly, of course. But they had no doubt it <em>would</em> happen.</p>
<p>That was their mistake.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They start to notice things are wrong when the demons stop attacking them as much as they used to. And that when they <em>do,</em> it's always the adults. They never target the kids, not even as leverage. Which means they're no longer attacked at home, in some strange effort to avoid the kids becoming collateral damage. Their work places become their new battle ground. Paige spends weeks putting every charm, amulet or potion she could stock Henry with to give him even the slightest bit of protect when they came for him. At least that way he'll have time to either call for her or run away. Or both. And when they go out shopping, or out doing errands they've gotten to the point they feel the need to constantly watch over their shoulder for the next attack.</p>
<p>They notice when they do attack, and if Wyatt is there, the demons in question always seem more... hesitant?.... when they see him. And the grand speeches and the overdone trash talk demons seem to be all to fond of become more dramatic, more bluster than action. Almost as if they were putting on a play, a role in a TV show that was close to getting cancelled, and they were worried about losing their job. Which, given who they were fighting, you would think they would be more worried about losing their <em>lives</em> but it was like their potions and spells and powers were barely on their radar. It didn't make sense! It only happens when Wyatt is there too...</p>
<p>"Maybe Wyatt's been on a vanquishing spree? Like Piper, after Prue died?" Phoebe offers. "I mean, it would make sense right? And since Wyatt is so powerful, especially since Piper was doing it on her own without the power of three... Well they would be a hell of a lot more wary around him right?"</p>
<p>It makes sense, so they swipe it under the rug. Again. But now, now they're watching. Now they have reason to keep their guard up. After all, it wouldn't be the first time a demon had tried to use their grief against them. And if they're targeting Wyatt now, it could only be because they know he's at the most vulnerable he's ever going to be. If they're going to kill him, or trick him into hurting one of <em>them</em> before he even knows what's going on, then now would be the time to do it.</p>
<p>The thought that Wyatt was pulling the strings, <em><b>willingly,</b></em> had never even crossed their minds. They knew Wyatt. No Halliwell would fall to evil. It was unthinkable. Especially since it was <em>Wyatt</em>. The prophesy child, the chosen one, the ultimate good in the world. Willing evil? <em>Ha</em>.</p>
<p>Hindsight is always a painful movie that the brain loves to play on an loop. Everything seems so <em>obvious</em> then. But at the moment, when there were far too many excuses, <em>logical</em> excuses, easily at hand it was far more tempting to live in denial than to face the fact that one of the <b>few</b> things in the world you were sure of ends up being a lie.</p>
<p>But on Wyatt's nineteenth birthday, all their excuses die. The curtain in forcibly ripped from their eyes, and they're forced to see what they allowed to happen. What -- in the whole families opinion -- could have been avoided had they just <em>done</em> something instead of living in their fantasy world.</p>
<p>Because on Wyatt's nineteenth birthday, he reveals that he's been in charge of the demons for awhile now by attacking Magic School. By launching an attack on the Elders. On the Cleaners. On the Tribunal. Having demons reveal magic to the public, yet not having them kill anyone. Not yet. <em>(It's only later that Wyatt tells Chris, in the middle of one of their fights as Wyatt tried to bring his brother to his side where he knows he belongs no matter what Chris seems to think, that the one reason he stopped them was that he couldn't rule the world when all his subjects are dead.)</em></p>
<p>He makes sure to hit them all in one fell swoop. Making sure that all their allies were tied up in defending themselves that they couldn't call for reinforcement. Made sure that they were all spread so thin that they were lambs ready for slaughter for when his demons descended on them.</p>
<p>By time they had managed to regroup, half of their allies were dead. The Elders - including Leo - the Cleaners, the Tribunal; all dead. Ninety percent of the teachers and a fourth of the students at magic school; dead. Another forth of the students joined Wyatt's cause, either out of self preservation or out of a desperate deal to save their families. Plus the very few who actually <em>agreed</em> with him, but they had mostly joined long before the attack was sprung.</p>
<p>Apparently Wyatt had been recruiting for months, all under their noses. Pouncing on the slightest indication that they wanted the world to change. That they didn't agree with the world as it was; either because they lost someone and couldn't save them, they didn't understand why they should have to live in hiding, or because they didn't think it was right that they were expected to put their lives on the line for people who would kill them the second they knew who they were - and they <em>still</em> couldn't even have the reward of using their own magic to help <em>themselves</em>.</p>
<p>The rest were either in hiding or imprisoned.</p>
<p>The mortals were all gathering among their governments, swarming the Internet, attacking neighbors and watching their friends and family with suspicions running wild. They didn't understand what was going on. Didn't understand why or how. So, in typical fashion, they turn on each other in fear in search of any answer that would make <em>sense</em>.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for all involved, nothing was ever going to make sense again. They just didn't know it then. They still thought they could save Wyatt before things were unrepairable.</p>
<p>That was their second mistake.</p>
<hr/>
<p>So months are spent in a glorified brain storm session.</p>
<p>Spell after spell written, potion after potion brewed, all only to be deemed useless and quickly discarded.</p>
<p>Trying to contact the spirits - which ended in vain with no Elders or even an Angel of Death to separate the Vail that kept the land of the living and the land of the dead separated.</p>
<p>Trying to regroup with the remaining allies they <em>did</em> have to try collecting together their magical resources and knowledge - which fails due to a combination of trackers demons and Wyatt's new favorite invention, the Probes, which locked onto large masses of magic and he in turn sent waves of demons to wipe them out.</p>
<p>Eventually, their allies were dwindled down so far that those remaining stopped answering their calls.</p>
<p>They thought of possession. Thought of the order and their morality switching wand that a witch had warned them about before an attack had forced her to flee with her two young children never to be seen again. Had thought of shape shifters and power stealing demons, who they consider for a second of having stealing Wyatt's identity after killing him, but this is also quickly tossed aside when the Book of Shadows stays with him instead of returning to it's rightful place.</p>
<p>When they're forced to accept the fact that Wyatt had done this more than willingly, two years had passed. Wyatt's empire was being accepted by the mortals, who in their fear had either bowed to his whims or had joined the Witch Hunters - who rather than killing off <em>Wyatt's</em> allies and forces, killed theirs. The ones who wanted to <em>protect</em> them. Who had usually only showed up to save them from Wyatt's forces when they had ended up being captured. In the end, instead of saving themselves they were only aiding Wyatt in disposing of his remaining enemies.</p>
<p>Which, to their pain and in the ultimate show of cruel irony, included Phoebe. Just like in the future she had tried so hard to avoid.</p>
<p>Coop fell apart. He took his girls to the Cupid's Temple and left the rest of the family to Wyatt's mercy. Paige barely shed a tear, at least not in front of the rest of them, too determination to be strong for the ones she had left. To be the rock that her sisters had always been for her. Henry refused to let them fall, but Chris knew that he had cried with Paige as soon as they were alone. And Chris himself? He could have said he cried for her, but the truth of it was he just didn't think he's capable of it anymore.</p>
<p>Especially since they had recently lost Victor months before. Dead to lung cancer from a long time cigar habit.</p>
<p>After that, the goal switched from saving Wyatt to protecting the rest of them. From everyone. They looked into wards and privacy spells and other planes that they didn't think Wyatt would think to look for them in.</p>
<p>The kids were never to leave whatever hiding place they were currently hidden at, always knowing that Chris would be left in charge during the rare but needed times when Paige and Henry had to leave to either get food and other provisions or to scout out a new hiding place due to the one they were at getting too much notice.</p>
<p>Paige died on one of said scout missions. Demon sneak attack. Wyatt's orders.</p>
<p>Henry died not three months after during a house swap due to darklighters hunting near their latest place. Witch hunters had seen Kat use magic, and when Henry ordered her away they grabbed him assuming he was a witch too. They executed him for all the town to see, wrongly but proudly saying that witches aren't nearly the threat that Wyatt wanted them to think they were. Never knowing that they were never meant to be a threat to mortals in the first place.</p>
<p>Then it was up to Chris to make sure that Paige's kids stayed safe. He didn't even have time to panic - all he could do was follow in his aunt's and mom's footsteps and place their lives above his own.</p>
<p>He ignores the voice in his head that tells him to ask Wyatt for help. He knows it will just be ignored - Wyatt stopped caring about them a long time ago.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He manages to keep them safe for a total of six months, eight weeks and three days. He loses all three in the same day. And the true kick to the teeth?</p>
<p>They weren't killed by demons.</p>
<p>They weren't killed by Witch Hunters.</p>
<p>They weren't killed by accident by a mortal or witch acting on instinct.</p>
<p>They weren't even killed by Wyatt himself.</p>
<p>No, they were killed by bad <em>water.</em> Something had apparently spoiled the water supply, and apparently so many people are dying from attacks no one noticed yet. They were probably among the first victims of it.</p>
<p>The only reason Chris himself didn't die too was because he had been saving it for the kids since it had been so difficult to come by - not if he didn't want to leave them on their own for too long. And it wasn't as if he could take them with him if he wanted to avoid detection thanks to all these damn probes.</p>
<p>Now... now he just feels as though he's adrift. There's no one to protect anymore. Well, technically, he could save any innocent he happened to come across but...</p>
<p>That would take far more man power than he had. And in the end, there's just too many demons around every corner, ready and waiting to take out anyone they please. The only thing that would accomplish is sending him to his <em>own</em> grave. His mom wouldn't want that, not if he could somehow, some <em>way</em> manage to set the world right again.</p>
<p>To make <b>Wyatt</b> right again.</p>
<p>So he decides that's what he's going to do. How, he hadn't the slightest. Especially since no else in his family with all their knowledge and experience were able to do it. But if there was one thing his family was known for that he inherited in full, it was plain dog-headed pure blind stubborn determination.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He never planned on meeting <em>her</em> though. Especially not in the <em>way</em> he meet her.</p>
<p>At first he'd assumed that she was already dead. Just another corpse lining the streets after the demons had had their fun. And it had to have been a demon- the Witch Hunters prefer fire to staking someone through. Vampires not withstanding of course, given all those stupid media influences.</p>
<p>It's only after he's passed her by, looking around for probes to make sure they don't notice and record his orbing and it getting sent back to Wyatt, that she begins to move. Granted not by much, and Chris had seen enough people dying to know the body could act extremely weird before finally going stiff but...</p>
<p>There may be more optimism left in him than he had thought.</p>
<p>How she managed to hold on that long given how much blood she must have lost will forever be beyond him, but for once in his life he decided not to question it. Just gets her off the pipe and starts helping her stop up the blood. Orbs her to a demonic sorcerer, who she says can make a potion to easy fix this up - apparently he's got every witch beat in working miracles.</p>
<p>Granted, once she's actually <em>healed</em> he realizes he probably should have thought this through a little bit more. After all - it's not just innocents that demons like to torture. Bastards go after each other at the drop of a hat. So really, he had no one but himself to blame when an energy ball comes <em>flying</em> towards his face.</p>
<p>"Who are you? If you think you can use me to get information on Lord Wyatt, I promise you, you are very mistaken."</p>
<p>One of Wyatt's demons. Because of <em>course</em> she is. How could he have forgotten just how much the world hated him? And not even just <em>any</em> of his demons either, not if she thought she was taken for an interrogation. He's got one of Wyatt's top damn officers. Lovely.</p>
<p>"Relax, I don't want to know anything about his lordship. Or you, before you go accusing me of anything else."</p>
<p>"You honestly expect me to believe that? I wasn't born yesterday, why else would you have helped me other than to try an gain some advantage for yourself?"</p>
<p>"Honestly? I thought you were an innocent, mortal or witch - your choice, that had gotten caught up in some sick demons game. I just wanted to help," Chris shrugged as he began to leave -- better to make all contact with her as short as possible so that she doesn't find out who he is, he can't afford Wyatt being told <em>anything</em> about his movements -- throwing over his shoulder as he did so, "And now that I have, I'm leaving. Try not to get staked again, these days there aren't a whole lot of people who'll stop to help you."</p>
<p>He's barley started to orb away when he feels a hand grab at his shoulder to pull him back down. He lands on his back, with a dagger held to his throat.</p>
<p>"<em>No one</em> just helps people for no reason. The fact that you're hiding yours just makes me all the more suspicious. So until I know what it is you want, I'm not letting you out of my sight."</p>
<p>Great. Just what he didn't need. A stalker demon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He tried to shake her. Tried orbing relentlessly, hoping to confuse her or have her lose his trail while she was mid shimmer. Tried to find wards that she wouldn't be able to cross and escape that way. Hell, he had even tried going to places where he <em>knew</em> fights of any kind were happening to try and ditch her in the chaos.</p>
<p>Nothing worked. Not even telling her who he <em>was,</em> which he had to admit threw him for a very hard loop since other than Wyatt, every other Halliwell is <em>known</em> for recklessly putting their lives on the line if they thought it would save someone.</p>
<p>Eventually he had to just throw in the towel and admit to himself that he was stuck with her for good. After all, she wanted a selfish motive for why he had saved her - and that was the one thing he didn't have. Granted he could try and lie, make up a reason that she would accept in her jaded view, but somehow he got the feeling she'd see right through it. Which would result in not only making her <em>pissed</em> but would also just make her all the more suspicious of reasons that don't exist.</p>
<p>It doesn't help that this little game of hide and chase they have going on is making him curious about her. Which in turn makes him care about her... even if only a little. Which is what leads him to ask-</p>
<p>"Don't you think Wyatt is going to start wondering where you are? I mean... it's been a week. Or do his officers just come and go whenever they feel like it?"</p>
<p>"Thought you said you didn't want any information about me or Lord Wyatt?"</p>
<p>He hates how smug she sounds. Isn't going to stop him from pressing his luck though.</p>
<p>"I don't," he shrugged and waved his arm out carelessly, "if you want to risk getting killed all to satisfy your curiosity then all the more power to you. I just wanted to know in advance if I'll have to worry about even <em>more</em> stalkers if he happens to send people out looking for you."</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at him, and is silent long enough to where he assumes she's going to go the silent treatment route before she sighs and says, "He won't start to wonder until another week. That's how long all his demons get when they're sent out on assignment. Granted, I'm usually back within a day since I'm the best he's got - but the latest pain in his ass was more than I had been expecting."</p>
<p>Since Chris hadn't seen any body or any blood other than her's where he'd found her, he wondered if she'd even completed her task since knowing Wyatt it would have been to kill the person. But, seeing as that person would most likely be an innocent witch who didn't want to conform to Wyatt's grand rule, he wasn't in much of a hurry to ask for clarification. She might take it as a reminder to go finish the job - and Chris has enough on his conscience without adding that to it.</p>
<p>"So I only have to deal with you for another week before I finally get you off my tail? If I had known it was a waiting game I wouldn't have tried so hard."</p>
<p>"What makes you think I won't just find you later after my next assignment? For that matter, what's to stop me from telling Wyatt about where you've been and the very fact that you're even alive - and you <em>become</em> my next assignment." She tossed her hair over her shoulder with a careless shrug and then gave that irritating smirk that said she knew she was about to win something, "It would be in your best interest to just tell me what I want to know, and we can pretend that we never saw each other. Call it a repayment of sorts. Since, no matter your reasons, you <em>did</em> save my life."</p>
<p>"Tell him whatever you want," Chris shot back - and it shouldn't turn his stomach in knots to see that smirk disappear so quickly - before adding on, "But frankly, it would be in <em>your</em> best interest to keep this quiet. After all, no matter <em>your</em> reasons, Wyatt won't take it well if he knows that you neither killed me nor brought me in to deal with himself."</p>
<p>Needless to say, he saw the punch to the stomach coming a mile away. Doesn't mean he's fast enough to dodge it though.</p>
<p>"Don't be such a smartass Chris. It's very uncute," she says as he doubles over to regain his breath.</p>
<p>"It's not being a smartass if it's the truth," he coughed out. "We both know Wyatt's been looking for me since he knows I'm the last one of the family still alive that's old enough to be of any kind of use. And we both know that he either wants me brought to him so he can attempt everything he can think of to convince me to join his side so that he has more fire power on his side... or he wants me killed so that none of the masses get the stupid idea to revolt under a different Halliwell's name."</p>
<p>Because while Wyatt could easily take out anyone who opposed him, and did with an iron fist and an ice heart, too many people revolting wouldn't leave much a Kingdom left to rule now would it? And gods knew Wyatt had to have as many people as possible around to stare in awe and tremble in terror at his power. Gives him a rush that no high could compare.</p>
<p>She bites at her lips, and it's the most emotion he's seen out of her since they've met. Not that he doesn't understand the nerves, frankly it just shows she has more self preservation than he does. After all, he's never been shy about pissing Wyatt off.</p>
<p>"Alright, so you have me at an impasse on that front. But that doesn't change the fact that I could easily find you later once my next assignment if finished and continue this little personal project. After all, you'll slip up eventually and tell me why you <em>really</em> saved the life of a <em>demon</em> when you so called <b>good</b> witches would sooner vanquish us the second you know what we are. It's only a matter of time, and then afterwards... well, we'll save what happens afterwards for when I found out what you're after."</p>
<p>And the smirk is back.</p>
<p>"You know, you're psychological torture could use some work," he says as he leaned back against the wall - apparently neither of them was leaving any time soon so why stand around uncomfortable? - and a huff of a laugh forced it's way out at her bewildered stare, "You're trying to scare me into telling you what you want to hear. Make me wonder about what you mean by, <em>we'll save that for afterwards</em>, talk. Classic badass move to make victims sweat." He shrugged and looked away as thoughts of everything that's happened since he's turned fourteen races through his mind, "Unfortunately for you, there isn't a whole damn lot that's capable of scaring me anymore."</p>
<p>A flash of what looked like worry - maybe even sympathy - went over her face just fast enough for him to see before she closed it back off into to that ice cold mask that he knew wasn't just for her own protection. After all, if people knew you had attachments, said attachments quickly became <em>leverage</em> in the twisted world that had come about during Wyatt's rule.</p>
<p>She didn't say a word as she shimmered away. Had he known it would have been that easy to cut her off his trail he would have done it a hell of a lot sooner.</p>
<p>Maybe then it wouldn't have left this confusing hurt in his chest.</p>
<hr/>
<p>She was back a week later, though whether she knew he knew she was there or not was honestly up for debate.</p>
<p>Apparently she decided since her old ways weren't working she'd switch things up and proceed to <em>stalk</em> him instead - never coming close enough for him to call her out on it without seeming overly paranoid to every mortal who was out on the street or without casting a target on <em>both</em> their backs from any demon who happened to be bored that day in the Under World when he was searching for any clue that could lead him to saving Wyatt.</p>
<p>When she would save him by slashing the necks or deep under the ribs of whatever bounty hunters or ambitious demon wanting the glory of killing a Halliwell, not caring which one it is, managed to slip under his guard she always managed to shimmer away before he can get so much as a sound out.</p>
<p>She never came close enough to hear what he was asking about. Never stuck around to ask any of the demons either - well, those he left alive anyway. Some were on the stupider side, and he couldn't trust that they wouldn't take his inquiries straight to Wyatt. <em>Then</em> he'd really be screwed. But that meant she didn't have a clue on what he was trying to do, which means he didn't have to make the decision to vanquish <em>her</em> since he honestly didn't know if she would take this to Wyatt.</p>
<p>Since Wyatt would do a thousand times worse to her if he found out she knew and never reported it, Chris wouldn't have been surprised if she <em>did</em> turn him in. After all, a girl has to survive somehow.</p>
<p>But so does he. And no matter how much he's beginning to like her, until he saves Wyatt he can't risk <em>anything</em> getting in his way. Not even her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Then again, that was <em>before</em> he knew that she had been putting her neck on the line with Wyatt for his sake for <em>months</em>. Apparently she had better hearing then he had given her credit for, and that apparently Chris isn't as good a judge in who to trust as he should have been.</p>
<p>One of the demons he questioned had done exactly as he feared - they had gone to turn him into Wyatt.</p>
<p>Luckily for him Bianca saw him first, and that the demon <em>was</em> apparently stupid enough to talk about why he was there <em>before</em> telling said information to Wyatt. Bianca killed him on the spot. No one so much as bat an eye. After all, demons kill each other left right and center and it wasn't as though he was apart of Wyatt's ranks. He was expendable - a toy for whatever demon had been mad enough to want an easy target.</p>
<p>The only reason he even heard about it was because one of the other demons who he was interrogating who Chris already had mentally listed to vanquish afterwards got snide and said, "And don't worry about this reaching big brother, I wouldn't be caught dead around his Lordship. After all, I have no interest in being a hit on your little assassin's hit list. Since apparently the rumors are true, the Phoenix clan holds no loyalty to anyone. Not even the Lord of the world."</p>
<p>Not that it saved him of course.</p>
<p>But now he had reason to try and get her to talk to him. He needed to know if she was keeping this secret because she wanted to use it as leverage or if maybe, just maybe, because she agreed with him. Not for the same reasons - Chris would have to be stupid to even consider that for a second - but having Wyatt have such a tight control over <em>everything</em> must be difficult even for those who work for him. After all, Wyatt would hardly care if he was ordering one of his assassin's to kill someone they cared about - even having them kill their own family members.</p>
<p>After all, familial bonds are just a weakness - and Wyatt hates weakness.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for him, she was far better at this little game of keep away then he had ever been.</p>
<p>She always made sure that there were large groups of people between them when he was up in the mortal world. And while it was true she couldn't escape quite as easily as she could in the Under World due to the probes searching for any hint of magic being used, that was true for him too, doubly so at that since he's heard rumors of Wyatt being suspicious of his recent silence. (Apparently in trying to stay under Wyatt's radar by not vanquishing every one his demons Chris came across had sent up some red flags. Wyatt knew him better than he thought, and it's coming back to bite him in the ass.)</p>
<p>And the Under World is far more her scene than it was his. He's still trying to get used to the maze that is this plane, so when she goes down what he thinks is a one way tunnel ends up with him going in circles for hours. He wouldn't be surprised if she was laughing at him every damn time it happened too. The other demons don't help either, either wanting a bounty to take to Wyatt in hoping of joining his ranks or an idiot who hasn't seen him before and thinks him an easy target because all they see is a young naive witchlighter who accidentally wondered into the hornet's nest.</p>
<p>To add insult to injury, she doesn't even get close she 'saves' him anymore. Instead of athame's and getting up close and personal, she's started resorting to a strategy of throwing energy balls, shimmers somewhere else, energy ball, shimmer, throwing knife to the eye. So now he can't even try and grab hold of her after the fight is finished and it doesn't help that she shimmers away the second orbs start to appear, so he can't sneak up on her either.</p>
<p>Who knew hunting an assassin would be this difficult?</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the end, he ends up running into her on a complete accident.</p>
<p>He's trying to find food anywhere he could find it -- the stores all probes attached right to the door and since orbing in was a dead give away to magic they weren't an option for him -- when he heard pained cursing from around the corner.</p>
<p>Now, granted, it could have been anyone since it wasn't like demons weren't known to place traps for anyone stupid enough to fall for it but well... Chris was a Halliwell through and through. He couldn't just walk away if there was anything he could do to help.</p>
<p>When it turns out to be Bianca with a large gash through her right leg, he can't tell who's more surprised to see who.</p>
<p>"We really need to stop meeting like this," she says as she puts pressure on her leg, trying to stop the bleeding, though it wasn't doing her much good when she had nothing but her hands to try and stop up the blood.</p>
<p>He tears the sleeve off his shirt and bends down to give it to her as he replied, "Stop getting hurt so often and we would. Believe me, Prince Charming or a Knight in Shining Armor is <em>not</em> a role I actually <em>like</em> to play."</p>
<p>"Well that's good, since you're not very good at it."</p>
<p>"Says the woman who's still alive and not dead impaled on a steel rod."</p>
<p>Oh if looks could kill. His mother -- and brother, and aunts, <em>and</em> uncles -- all said his mouth was going to get him in trouble one day.</p>
<p>"Well you've done your good deed for the day. You can go now, I've got this covered."</p>
<p>"Actually, while I have you here there's something I've been wanting to ask you."</p>
<p>"Right, I'm guessing this is the reason <em>you've</em> been trying to hunt <em>me</em> now. Not that you're any better than that than you are at being a Prince."</p>
<p>"Very funny, really I'm dying here. But no, I want to know why you covered my ass with Wyatt."</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're--"</p>
<p>"Save it for the next idiot. I know you killed that demon before he could rat me out. All I'm asking is why."</p>
<p>She looked like she was about to continue to deny it anyway (probably in case anyone was around to hear it and end up ratting <em>her</em> out) - or at the very least give a bull reason like it was simply to repay the debt of saving her life when she completely throws him with - "Because you might be on to something"</p>
<p>Seeing what was undoubtedly a completely dumbfounded look on his face, she rolls her eyes and continued with;</p>
<p>"Look, I don't know if he can be saved. I don't even know if I really believe he even <em>deserves</em> to be saved. But you would know him better than anyone, and you Halliwell's have done the impossible before. Plus, you're kinda cute and it would be a shame if you died before you were even given a shot. So... I'm going to help you do this. Let's make a better world for the both of us."</p>
<p>Now, at all of nineteen, Chris could admit he hadn't had a lot of experience with love. Attraction, yes, which he can't deny as been there with Bianca since he's first laid eyes on her. But this? He has the feeling that love could start like this. He could easily see himself falling for her - if given the time. Unfortunately time isn't something that has ever been a friend to a Halliwell.</p>
<p>But Chris was never one to let impossible odds stop him before, and he's not about to start now. The world's gone to hell, and you have to find whatever happiness in it that you can.</p>
<p>He takes a chance, asks her out.</p>
<p>He couldn't begin to explain the shock he felt when she said yes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It's not easy trying to date someone while trying to find the answer to save the entire world. Where dates could equally be stolen food from an restaurant that still had bodies from the owners being killed by demons to interrogations of anyone and everyone who could have some much as a slice of information that could be in anyway useful to vanquishing the bounty hunters who wanted to impress Wyatt.</p>
<p>Bianca never complained either way, and he loved her ever more for it.</p>
<p>But still, he could tell that Bianca was starting to losing hope in them ever being able to fix this, and he couldn't lie and say that he wasn't feeling the same way. Every damn demon, every oracle, every seer, every magical creature they could find that they could either bribe or threaten into talking to them all said the same thing - Wyatt had always been this way and there was simply no magical way to change him. He would immediately over power anything they tried, and then they'd be dead.</p>
<p>That is, they were losing hope before <em>her.</em></p>
<p>At first Chris had written her off as insane. An old psychic, who's power had driven her mad years ago. Going on about children's ever changing morality and being lost among the chaos. It wasn't until that night that a distant memory came to Chris's mind.</p>
<p>His mom had told him that when she had been in labor with him, something had happened with Wyatt. He had disappeared in the mist of the chaos of their family since he had been a difficult birth, and he had been for weeks and no amount of scrying or summoning could bring him back until one day he just showed up with torn clothes and blood caked shoes. They had never found out what had taken him or for what reason.</p>
<p>But mom always said it left his mark on him.</p>
<p>That had to have been it! Only... that still doesn't tell him who did it. But it's at least a start, it's at least <em>hope</em> that Wyatt <em>was</em> turned and that he <em>could</em> be saved.</p>
<p>There was only one thing he could do. Only one thing that could make all this pain, make all these loses disappear. Only one thing can <em>save</em> Wyatt.</p>
<p>He has to go to the past - and make sure <em>none</em> of this comes to pass.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone was wondering, the reason I cut it off when he was nineteen and not twenty or twenty-one like he was in the show is because that plan had to have been mailed down for a <em>while</em>. And the point was getting Chris to decide to go back, not how he was going to do it ^^;. That's also why he's not completely in love with Bianca yet, they reach that point as they spend time together staying alive and figuring out how they're going to send Chris to the past.<br/>Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks makes a writers day ~ 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>